thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of New York
The Battle of New York was the last major battle fought in the United States of World War III, taking place after the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is also part of the Russo-American War. Russian forces on the East Coast have been scattered by the US Armed Forces, forcing the Russians to make their last stand in the United States in New York City, where heavy fighting occurred as the Russians attempted to consolidate their hold onto the East Coast. Build up After the Battle of Washington D.C., U.S. forces had retaken most of the Eastern Seaboard, and had pushed the remaining Russian forces back into New York City. However, they were unable to take the city because of Russian jamming platforms, which neutralized American air support and communications, enabling the Russians to hold the city. As the battles raged, much of the city was damaged and the Russians managed to take control of South Manhattan and Midtown. Several passages into the city including the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel were destroyed and rendered inaccessible, killing many civilians in the process. The Russian Navy also had full control of the Hudson River, with several American naval vessels including the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Nimitz sunk in battle against the Russians. With the U.S. Army rapidly losing ground in the city, a desperate counterattack was launched to deny the Russians their strategic advantage. Battle In New York, the U.S. Armed Forces had been attempting to take the Russian military's last standing stronghold in Manhattan, but the Russians quickly set up a large jammer on top of the , blocking all American radio signals and missile guidance systems. Overlord asks for any special mission units and finds a Delta Force team, call sign Metal in Bennett Field. He assigns them to take out the jamming tower on the NYSE in order to regain air support to destroy all enemy targets. After U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force assaulted the Russian fortifications on Wall Street and successfully fought through to the Stock Exchange, they dismantled the jammer, restoring communications and allowing their allies across the city to call in fire support on enemy positions. Russian air support was swiftly routed in Lower Manhattan and several F-15 Eagles flew in and were able to destroy most enemy positions in the area, regaining air superiority and reestablishing control of the city. The remaining Russian forces were then forced back to the coast. A Russian Oscar II submarine, which was the Russians' command vessel, had orders to level the Eastern Seaboard with its payload of cruise missiles if the Russians were forced back into the sea. Overlord quickly took action by deploying U.S. Navy SEALs and Team Metal to take control of the submarine and use its payload against the Russian Fleet still in the harbor. After fighting for and taking control of the submarine, Sandman and Frost input the coordinates provided by Overlord and fired the missiles, which hit the enemy fleet, destroying any large Russian threat remaining in the city and its vicinity. With their last stronghold on American soil destroyed, the Russian lines collapsed across the East Coast as American reinforcements regrouped and proceeded to lay waste to the remaining stragglers in the city. End of the Battle With the jamming sensor destroyed atop of the New York Stock Exchange along with other jamming sensors scattered around Manhattan, and the destruction of several Russian warships in the harbor by the hijacked Oscar-II submarine, US forces regrouped and began to push Russian forces out of Manhattan and the Eastern Coast, eventually forcing the Russian Army to retreat from the United States. New York City itself suffered heavily from the battle, with much of Lower Manhattan and its boroughs in ruins. However, the majority of the city survived, as did most of its major landmarks in spite of the intensity of the prolonged engagement. Aftermath Two months after the battle ended, Boris Vorshevsky agreed to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States to end the war (which, at the time, had not yet escalated into World War III). However, as the President was later taken hostage by Vladimir Makarov, the war would soon spread to all of Europe. By the time the Russians retreated, the U.S. had begun estimates of civilian casualties as a result of the entire East Coast Invasion. They estimated approximately 73,315 Dead, 23,052 Missing. (As seen in the briefing for "Persona Non Grata".) Gallery Hind NY.jpg|A Russian Mi-24 "Hind" in New York. Oscar sub.jpg|A Russian "Oscar II" submarine launches a ballistic missile in New York harbor. battle for ny tv.jpg|News broadcast about the battle (E3 Demo Version, actual gameplay takes place August 17th). Mw3 screenie 1.jpg|Delta Force takes down a Russian sub in New York Harbor. Mw3 screenie 2.jpg|Sandman inside the Russian sub. Call-of-duty-mw3-gameplay2.jpg|A Delta Force team preparing to sink a Russian Oscar II-Class Submarine. New York Harbor MW3.png|Aftermath of the battle in the New York Harbor. Trivia *The World Trade Center (post-9/11) can be seen in this. It was seen in the trailer, and the events of New York in chaos caused many who viewed the trailer as offensive, possibly because it referred to the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. However, none of the WTC buildings had any noticeable or major damages, as no fire, holes in walls, or even broken windows were seen. **The portrayal of 1 World Trade Center, the primary tower of the new WTC complex, is portrayed differently between the MW3 trailer and the actual game. In the trailer, it is portayed as it looks in real life. In the acutual game, however, the tower is very different from how it looks in real life. Unlike the real-life tower's enlogated square antiprism design, the tower in MW3 is a regular square-shaped skycaper, with two antenna spires at opposite corners of each other. It is unknown why this change was made, but it was probably done to avoid referencing the 9/11 atacks. However, 3 WTC, the only other tower of the complex that is shown, is portrayed as it is meant to look when completed in both the trailer and the actual game. Category:Conflicts Category:World War III